Forum:Wiki Birthday Party!
Wiki's 1st B day was not celebrated...﻿ Wiki's 2nd B day (I have no idea who made it, so copyright to whoever made it Mathew:Welcome to this wiki's BIRTHDAY PARTY! I do have to establish a rule here: #It's OCs and canon people only Mathew:enjoy Peter: I will be sure to. Now, can you hand me that overly inclusive roster of all NFL players by college? Chad: *hands him roster* Peter: Thank you. Phineas:Hi ppl! Who's the new kid? Mathew:(can't tell him)I wokr at the wiki. I am somone's OC Steve:Hi Phinello Jameson: Hi guys. Candace: Oh hey. Mathew:Hello! Who wants to play laser tag? Red vs Green! Steve:me Candace: (is drinking lemonade) Ferb: That picture up there is from the new episode. Phineas: Yes, yes it is. Pan: Hi guyz! :) Mathew:we are all OCs and canon, right? As i was saing, laser tag, anyone? Anthony rushes into the room. Anthony : Did I miss anything? Sorry, I overslept. Mathew:Who's your user, you arn't late, and we were asking if anyone wants laser tag. A voice comes in through hidden speakers Scubadave: That would me. Anthony: 0_0, who was that?!? Scubadave: Never mind me. Mathew: Seriously, no laser tag? My dad, I mean Phineas remade the maze from that episode for laser tag field! Steve:or just hang Candace: Wait...If Phin's your Dad, that means you're from the future. But why are you here? Alice FS: To cause mass hysteria. I'm just kidding. XD Xavier: 9_9 Alice FS: don't you roll your eyes at me. Anthony: No that looks more like h has bags under his eyes, he is tired. Mathew: first of all, Alice is UN-INVITED DUE TO HER CRIMES IN RAWEFC! secend of all, 9 officially means bags, third, you caught me. I came from the future, because im on a mission to be on every single birthday party of the wiki. Phinello: Ok, 1. "9_9" means "rolling your eyes". 2. Alice is different now. 3. Why is that your mission? Xavier: 4. Where are Mom and Dad? Phinello: I dunno. Candace: I'm right here. I dunno where Jeremy is. Xavier: Oh well. Mathew:Alice is still not our sister because she is from another reality, The reason for the mission is that i am a party animal, and hey Cousin Xavier. Steve:Hi Xavier:all we need is Rachel, Fred and Amenda Rachel:I think i get how to use the time machine. Amanda:R u kidding me? you tooks us to Yutacan penninsula 65 million years ago, the Last Ice Age, the holocaust (shiver(Shi is quarter Jewish)), the dead city of Ember, a Mongol battle field, Hiroshima at 8.6.1945, and in a cavemen buffet! Fred: at least we are here. Mathew: Anyway, lets go laser tagging! Xavier: And why are we using real lasers again? Mathew: To keep people on guard and to have cartoon violence. Fred: I would rather sit under a digital tree Xavier: And i want to sit next to him! Voice: Please go to your base, and remenber, laser is deadly if shot twice at a person! Game starts in 2 minutes. Anthony: Oh, that's just great. Is this a team or free for all? Phineas and Mathew:TEAM! Candace: So who's on my team? Phinello: I'll be on your team. :3 Candace: Eww. No. Come on Jeremy. Phineas: What did I tell you about actually doing stuff on Summer Vacation, Xavier? Xavier: Ummm.......To actually TRY to enjoy our summer? Phineas: Yes. Xavier: I'm sorry, Uncle Phineas. Amanda: (is drinking soda) Stacy: Right. How come we're the only ones here now? Ashley: Because everyone's playing laser tag. Candace: Didn't the Wiki's birthday pass? (twenty minutes later) Xavier: Well that was fun. Phineas: Yes, yes it was. Candace: (is drinking soda) Anthony: Oh, come on! That was so quick I don't remember any of it! Mathew:Red team wins! Phineas:Oh well. Not to be in-your-face or anything, but WE WON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Stacy: Hehehe.....^_^ Phineas: I'm bored now. >_< Vanessa: So do something. Phineas: Like what? Candace: I'm telling you guys. The Wiki's Birthday already passed. Oh hey Jeremy! (kisses Jeremy) Phineas: This place is dead now. Candace: Shmiggle! Calido: What's that mean? Candace: I dunno. Mathew:See ya next year! Wiki's Third B-Day Phineas: (walks in)